


I've been dreaming of you

by Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [11]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cinderella Elements, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: When Pomegranate sees Dark Choco, she's knew that she's dreaming of him since childhood.
Relationships: Dark Choco Cookie/Pomegranate Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395697
Kudos: 5





	I've been dreaming of you




End file.
